


Maths On The Beach

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relaxing seems to be difficult for Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maths On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: gentle breeze

_Jim._

‘No.’

_Come on, Jimmy. Just for a few hours._

‘It’s still no, Sebastian.’

_James, please._

‘Fine,’ Jim slammed his hands against the floorboards, ‘fine! I’ll go with you, Seb. But I’m taking my papers with me.’

_Okay, okay_ , Sebastian smiled broadly, _whatever you want, Jimmy._

‘And don’t forget about the parasol. If I am to sit on the beach for hours, I at least want to hide in the shadow so my skin won’t get burnt to crisp.’

_Sure, whatever you want._

And so the two of them ended up on the beach, Seb stretched on his beach towel, savouring sunlight like an exotic flower and Jim scribbling furiously in the safety of the big parasol, the smudge on sun block on his nose.

_Do you really have to work, Jimmy?_ Sebastian mumbled lazily, closing his eyes. _You should try to relax from time to time, you know. It’s… relaxing._

‘Thank you for your input, Sebastian,’ Jim replied, his eyes fixed on the page.

_Actually, what are working on? We finalised our last contract two days ago._

‘I’m trying to prove Mathematius that I’m right and he is wrong.’

_Mathematicus?_ Seb straightened himself and looked at James, _That guy from that discussion board of yours?_

‘Yep,’ Jim scratched the back of his head with a pencil.

_And how exactly are you going to prove him wrong?_ Sebastian asked leaning on his elbow for support.

James sighed and finally looked at the blond.

‘Mathematics is good at what he does, I give him that. But he is also egotistic and self-absorbed. Don’t give me that look, Sebastian,’ he added when Sebastian arched his eyebrow, ‘One doesn’t have to be a genius to figure that - just look at his username. Mathematicus!’ Jim waved his hand. ‘The nerve the man has.’

_Yeah, tell me aaall about it,_ Seb grinned stupidly. Jim ignored him.

‘Anyway, he challenged me to solve this, this problem,’ he waved with the stack of papers he was holding, ‘No computers, no calculators, just a piece of paper and a pencil. He wants to have a proof.’

_So what’s the problem?_ The blond stood up and stretched his arms. _You crack those problems for fun._

‘Yeah,’ James frowned, ‘but I don’t write the whole process down. And everything gets a little bit problematic- No!’

The blow of breeze scattered Jim’s notes, pushing some of the papers further and further away from them. The smaller man jumped on his feet with a terrified shriek.

‘That’s not funny, Seb!’ He yelled at Sebastian, who was laughing. ‘Better help me with collecting these notes. I don’t want to post a picture of me wearing a clown nose and a colorful wig on the internet!’

~*~

‘It’s all your fault, Sebastian,’ Jim mumbled, face pressed to the pillow.

_How is that my fault?_ The blond replied, spreading cooling balm over his friend’s back.

‘I told you that sunscreen was too weak,’ James hissed when Seb accidentally scratched his burned skin.

_Sorry,_ Sebastian murmured. _SPF 30 worked fine last time,_ he added after a moment of silence.

‘Well, it didn’t work this time. I told you we needed more SPF 50.’

Seb sighed heavily. It wasn’t his fault that Jim was running across the beach, chasing these stupid pieces of papers. If he stayed where he should stay, everything would be fine.

_Sure,_ he nodded, delicately massaging the nape of Jim’s neck, _I’ll buy it tomorrow, okay?_


End file.
